Inaba Manaka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Hokkaido, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = EXILE, PEACEFUL, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) is a Japanese pop singer and dancer. She is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 5, 2013. She is previously from the idol group PEACEFUL, where she was the groups sub-leader. Biography Early Life Inaba Manaka was born on December 27, 1997 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. 2010-2012 In 2010, Inaba was a back-dancer for EXILE. In 2011, Inaba passed the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and was added to a new idol group called PEACEFUL, she was assigned the sub-leader role. The group released their first and only single, "START!!", on June 8, 2011. On July 31, 2012 PEACEFUL disbanded. 2013 On May 5, Inaba was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On October 26, Inaba participated as a backdancer for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~'s Hokkaido concert. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *'Nicknames:' Manakan (まなかん), Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん), MANAKA *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) *'Other groups:' **PEACEFUL (2011-2012) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' music appreciation, reading, painting/drawing, having wild ideas *'Special Skills:' dance, making people laugh, English level 5 *'Favorite Food:' Fruits *'Favorite Flowers:' Rose, Carnations *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Treasured Item:' Her dreams *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.", "Uchouten LOVE", "Suki-chan", "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho, Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! ;PEACEFUL *START!! (Debut & Last) |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) Works Music Videos *2012 PEACEFUL - START!! Trivia *She is the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a non-H!P idol group. *She trained at the dance/performing arts school EXPG in Sapporo. *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member from Hokkaido. *She's currently a first year high school student. *She compares herself to a cat. *If she saw a shooting star, she'd wish to debut. *She says it is her dream to join Morning Musume. *Kanazawa Tomoko says that Inaba is a cute girl, who is really good at dancing. Kanazawa also said that she loves Inaba. Inaba often appears in Kanazawa Tomoko's blog. *She wants to become better at her facial expressions. *She wants to try singing "Uchouten LOVE" by S/mileage, and "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" by Juice=Juice. *In live videos of PEACEFUL, she is usually wearing a yellow outfit, yellow sweater (with yellow boots) or a brown coat with yellow-squares. In Coca-Cola London Challenge, as KAKAMASASHI, she was the one wearing the black bow-tie and black gloves. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Fujii Rio. As generation-mates they have a sense of wanting to work hard together, but her dancing is very powerful and they have been challenging each other to do better. *Next year she will be a 2nd year high school student so she wonders if this next year won't be her last chance, so her dream is to debut within the year. External Links *PEACEFUL website/profiles *EXPG school website *Tour Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog: June 2013, December 2013 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog fr:Inaba Manaka Category:Blood type B Category:2013 additions Category:Former idol members Category:1997 births Category:December births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei